A Night to Remember
by alwaysinlovewithpotter44
Summary: This is pretty much about what happened after Harry and Ginny's kiss in the gryffindor common room in the half blood prince.


**This is a Harry/Ginny story. Harry is in his 6****th**** year and it is what happened after the big kiss in the Gryffindor common room. The first 2 paragraphs are NOT mine; they are from **_**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.**_

A Night To Remember

Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, Harry kissed her.

After several long moments- or it might have been half an hour- or possibly several sunlit days- they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand, and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something. Hermonie was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of a head that Harry understood to mean, _Well- if you must._

Harry then met Ginny's eyes and they both seemed to be thinking the same thing, _get out of here._ Ginny's hand found Harry's and she led him through the portrait hole. They walked hand in hand outside and towards the Black Lake. "So when was the first time you actually fancied me?" Harry said trying to start conversation, which was surprisingly hard even though they had just snogged for a good minute.

"Harry," Ginny said laughing "I have fancied you since the day my dad first told me your story!"

"But you were with Michael and Dean before, well… _this_ happened."

"I never really liked them…" Ginny trailed off, "what about you?"

"I think I first realized it when I saw how jealous I was of Dean."

"Oh…" Ginny said blushing, "So Harry, what just happened?" The question sounded silly but Harry was thinking the same thing.

"Well…I…umm…" Harry could feel his face turning red; they were by the lake now. "I really… don't know."

Ginny laughed because that was exactly what happened. She moved closer to him as a cold breeze danced around them; even though the sun was out, the air was cold. They walked in silence with the occasional brush of the lips and soon found themselves at the edge of Forbidden Forest. Ginny broke the silence with a small gasp and broke free from Harry's hold. Harry watched as she made her way over to a small lump lying just inside the tree line. As Harry walked closer, the small lump turned into an ordinary owl. The only thing different was that the wing was bent in a way that didn't look possible. Ginny who was kneeling next to the owl, looked up at Harry. Harry could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to help it. "Lets take her to Hargid. He will know how to fix her," Harry said as he carefully helped Ginny up making sure not to disturb the injured owl in her arms.

"Good idea" she answered not taking her eyes off the owl.

They walked slowly to Hargrid's small hut. The sun was going down and the air was getting colder. When they got to Hagrid's door Harry took of his coat and gave it to a shivering Ginny, then quietly knocked on the door trying not to scare the owl. Hagrid flew open the door but stopped for a second startled at seeing the two of them plus the hurt owl huddled on his doorstep. "Harry…Ginny…what 're you two doin here?" He said as he led them into his small house.

"We found this hurt owl," Ginny said sounding concerned. "We thought maybe you could help her."

"'Course I can! Why, its just a broken wing. She'll be better in no time!" He answered in his booming voice.

"Excellent!" Harry said smiling as he gave Ginny's hand a reassuring squeeze. Which must have been noticeable because Harry saw Hargid's eyes focus on their hands then quickly dart away looking uncomfortable.

Trying to break the tension, Hagrid pointed out, " Harry you've got something on your-" but stopped mid sentence because he realized the red stuff on Harrys lips must be Ginny's lipstick. "Never mind…" he said embarrassed. Harry caught that Hagrid pointed to his lips and quickly rubbed the lipstick off as Ginny giggled.

"We should probably get going." Harry said once it felt as if all the lipstick was gone. "It's getting dark."

"Right" Hagrid grunted still in a state of shock

"See you Hagrid" Ginny said as they walked outside still wearing Harry's coat.

"You two be good" Hagrid added before he closed the door.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed of the awkwardness. This has been the most fun they both had in a long time; it felt good to laugh. They walked across the grounds and back to the portrait hole but didn't go through worried about being questioned. Once they gained up enough courage, Harry said the password and the fat lady let them in. To their surprise, the common room was completely empty. It must be later then the thought. Ginny realized this. "I have to go to bed," she said "I have O.W.L.s tomorrow!" and with one last kiss, she disappeared up the stairs taking Harry's jacket with her.

Harry laughed at the sight of her in his oversized coat but when she disappeared up the stairs a new thought came to Harry- _Ron_. Being with Ginny made him forget about Ron and his reaction when they kissed. Will he let them date? Will he still be Harry's friend? Harry didn't want to find out but tiredness soon over came him, and forced him up the stairs towards his dormitory. He opened the door slowly and quietly trying not to wake anyone up- especially Ron. Unfortunately this didn't help. Ron was not only awake but also waiting for Harry. "Hello Harry" Ron said making Harry jump "I was wondering when you would be back" The tone in Ron's voice made it impossible to tell if he was ok with it or not.

"We… lost track of time" Harry said as he walked in afraid to look at Ron's face. He silently got in to his pajamas making sure not to look in Ron's direction. He hoped Ron would just fall asleep but he had a feeling that he was waiting until Harry settled to start yelling.

After taking as long as possible to dress he sat on his bed and looked over toward Ron to find him staring. His face was unreadable. Harry opened his mouth to talk but before he could, Ron did. "Harry it ok" Ron said smiling. "Hermonie convinced me" Harry let out a sigh of relief. "But," he added, "snog my sister in public again and you guys will over." Harry raised his eyebrows ready to protest but decided to let it pass- he can argue tomorrow, For now, he can get a good nights sleep with only dreams about him and Ginny's amazing night.


End file.
